


Written to Return

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Even awaits Terra's return to the Gardens and is given a very special gift later that night.





	Written to Return

**Author's Note:**

> I got swamped by longfics so I decided to take a break from them to write the next one of these up!  
> Titles and summeries are still the bane of my existence!

Even had taken the afternoon off to be there when the Keyblade Warriors returned to Radiant Garden, wanting to meet Terra after his first extended period off-world. Aqua had suggested that he accompany her and Ventus on one of their trips to check on a few of the worlds they’d previously visited and though Terra had been reserved and hesitant regarding the offer, he’d accepted after some goading on Even’s and Aeleus’ part.

Even hoped that the journey had done him some good, given him a bit of a break from the Garden and all it reminded him of, even if he had missed the other. Braig had teased him when he’d overheard him speaking to Aeleus on the subject of Terra’s return, a bit of light-hearted ribbing at his expense, making it harder to keep himself occupied with his work.

He’d given up his attempts to remain focused and made his way down here to the area where the Keyblade Wielders arrived on world, ignoring Braig’s amused laughter following him from the medical wing he was still working towards putting to rights. He’d been waiting out here for a little over an hour, surveying the reparations that were slowly putting things to rights around the castle and the town itself.

At the rate things were progressing, the repairs would be finished in little more than a year. It might never be the same as it had once been, but it would it good to see it in even a sad facsimile of it’s previous state of existence.

His attention was drawn from the surroundings by the sudden appearance of the gaudy ship Sora had gifted onto Aqua for the duration of their trip; usually she and Ventus would simply use their Keyblades to carry them where they wanted but that method of travel was impossible with Terra with them, or at least it was at this current point in time. He’d been working on that.

He watched intently as the craft landed a few feet from where he stood, waiting impatiently to see that Terra was indeed fine and that his worrying had been for naught.

The first to exit the vessel was Ventus, speaking over his shoulder to one of the others within the ship. The young man’s gaze landed on him when he looked forward, a grin stretching across his features as he called out Terra’s name back into the ship.

Terra appeared a moment later, curiosity painting his features until Ventus gestured forwards. Even watched as the other’s gaze focused upon him, marked by the wide, bright smile that stretched across his lips as he gently pushed past Ventus and strode towards him.

“Welcome back,” He greeted once the other was standing before him, meeting his gaze with fond green eyes. “I trust you had an enjoyable time.”

“I did,” Terra answered, smile softening as he spoke. “But it’s good to be home.”

Even caught onto the word immediately, though he couldn’t be sure if Terra knew what he’d said or not. He’d called Radiant Garden ‘ _home_ ’, he considered this place, with them, home. Even decided not to bring attention to what Terra had said, nor the way his heart reacted to the word.

“We did miss your presence,” he said instead, seeing Terra beam at him in response. “I’m sure that Braig’s been planning for your return, he’s been particularly unbearable.”

“Really?” Terra questioned, shifting forward with an amused grin. “How did you manage to cope without me distracting him?”

“I managed,” he hummed, a small, indulging smile on his own face as Terra chuckled softly. He gestured back to towards the castle, seeing Aqua and Ventus had departed the ship as well and were approaching them. “Let’s go tell the others you’ve returned, you can regal us with the tales of your adventure.”

Aqua cut in before Terra could dismiss what Even had said, “I think that’s a great idea! I’d love a cup of tea with everyone.”

“You just wanna see if _Tifa’s_ around doing repairs,” Ventus shot at her, teasing words accompanied by a large grin. “You wanna see her lift something _big_ and _heav_ y _._ ”

“Shut up,” she shoved at his shoulder good naturedly, nearly sending the younger Wielder to the ground.

Ventus cackled as he kept himself upright, ducking away from her hand and striding ahead of them as they started towards the castle.

~

Even was back in the medical bay, hours after Aqua and Ventus had left, he wanted to get some work done today now that he wasn’t worried about Terra being off-world. He was long used to burning ‘the midnight oil’ as it was, and the work of getting the numerous files in order was menial enough to be mindless.

He didn’t notice the other presence enter the room, nor did he hear his name being called, he only became aware of the other when a hand brushed against his arm, startling him into nearly dropping the papers in his hands. Startled green eyes snapped towards a nervous expression and skittish blue eyes, forcing his breathing back to a steady rhythm after the scare he’d received.

“Sorry,” Terra breathed, cradling his hand to his chest. He’d jerked it away from Even when he’d jumped and was now curling into himself a bit, an odd sight with the other’s broad frame. “I tried getting your attention, but you didn’t seem to hear me.”

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly before responding. “It’s alright, you simply startled me. I wasn’t paying attention.” Terra remained tense though, looking chastised and repentant, which wasn’t an expression he wanted to see on his face. “There’s nothing to be sorry for Terra, there was no harm done, just a little jump.”

Terra nodded hesitantly, relaxing the slightest amount in front of him. “Ok,” he breathed, dropping his hand back down to his side. There was something clasped in his other hand, a plain, white envelope if his eyes weren’t mistaken. “I, wanted to give you something.”

“Oh?” He asked, setting down the papers in his hand. Terra fidgeted with the envelope in his hands, turning it over a few times before taking a steadying breath and thrusting it towards Even.

“Here.”

“Thank you,” he said softly, taking the envelope in his hands and turning it towards himself. His name was printed on the front, the letters bolder than Xehanort’s had been years before, but still appealing to see.

He opened it carefully, pulling a letter from within and opening it under Terra’s intense gaze. He read the first few lines before focusing back on the other man, swallowing past the sudden weight in his throat as he tried to speak. “You, wrote to me, while you were away?”

“Yeah,” Terra nodded, forcing himself to keep his gaze on Even’s despite the obvious tension in his form. “It, it helped a lot while I was away. Knowing that I’d be back soon and that you guys weren’t going to leave me because of what I’ve done.”

“We would never dream of it,” Even breathed, clearly his throat roughly. “But, you didn’t write to any of the others.”

“No,” Terra agreed, finally dropping his eyes from Evans as a blush stained his cheeks. “I didn’t.”

He swallowed, raising himself from the desk and moving around it to stand next to Terra, reaching out to hesitantly twine their fingers together. “Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Terra’s hand in his own. “I appreciate it very much.”

“It’s alright,” Terra whispered in return, the colour in his cheeks darkening. He moved away from Even, gently pulling his hand from his grip. “I’ll see you in the morning, alright? Try to get some sleep tonight.”

“I’m leaving now,” he promised, watching Terra leave the room. He didn’t know exactly what this meant for them at the moment, but he was looking forward to seeing how this progressed.

Until then, he had a bit of reading material to finish before bed.


End file.
